Radio frequency (RF) amplification devices are used to provide amplification to RF signals. To reduce distortion, an RF amplification device may include a closed-loop control system that stabilizes the performance of the RF amplification device. Unfortunately, the closed-loop control system often has a limited power range over which it is active. For example, the closed-loop control system is not able to operate and the effectiveness of the closed-loop control system deteriorates going towards small-signal levels as the closed-loop control system becomes inactive. As such, other RF amplification devices use open-loop control systems to stabilize performance. Unfortunately, these open-loop control systems suffer from instability due to manufacturing variations, temperature variations, and supply variations. Thus, RF amplification devices are needed that can stabilize performance over a wider power range. Additionally, RF amplification devices are needed that can stabilize performance over different design corners, processes, temperatures, supplies, operating frequencies, and load impedances.